There are often undesirable noises occurring continuously during an audio or video conference. Examples of these noises include keyboard sounds and paper rustling. These noises can be distracting, particularly during audio or video conferences with a large group of people when one person's keyboard can disrupt another person's speech. Thus, it is highly desirable to automatically mute the microphone when these sounds are present and no one is talking. However, there is no reliable method to discriminate between speech sounds and noises.
One example of a prior method of dealing with this issue is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0279366 which addressed this problem by providing a signal from the user's keyboard to the conferencing application such that the user's computer provides a signal when a key is depressed on the keyboard. The conferencing application, either executing on the computer or on a separate device, mutes the microphone for a period of time upon receiving the key depression signal. While this method is helpful in eliminating keyboard noises, it is problematic because while the keyboard sound is muted, so is any speech occurring at the same time. This can cause gaps in speech and result in confusion and disruption of the conference. Moreover, this method does not eliminate other noises in the environment such as paper rustling or ringing of a cell phone.